TMNT: New Life
by GirlzRule312
Summary: Finally, I've thought of a better summary: What would happen if TMNT lost the fist T and became humans! What would change what would stay the same! How would the change(s) effect the family! CONTAINS OC's! (So technically it's a human AU. They don't all become human at the same time since that wouldn't really suit the story. PLZ read and REVIEW? Thx!)
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter 1**_

**(2003 version)**

"Mikey, duck!" Donny called as he threw a foot ninja over Mikey, hitting another foot ninja.

"Thanks dude!" Mikey called out, receiving a nod, before they continued fighting with Leo, Raph and Casey. "Oh c'mon!" Mikey whined as more foot ninja's, foot tech ninja's and purple dragons appeared.

"How many o' these guys do we hafta' fight 'till 'dey get 'da idea?" Raph growled, as he knocked another ninja out.

"There can't be too many more." Leo yelled, dodging another dart.

Baxter Stockman shot a laser from his wheel chair, that almost hit Raph, until Leo pushed him out the way.

"Watch your shell Raph." Leo said.

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Raph asked smugly.

A dart hit Leo's arm. "Ouch!" He complained, pulling it out.

"You okay Leo?" Raph asked, concerned. He held Leo and shook him gently, "Leo?!"

Mikey and Donny came over, "What happened?" They asked, as Raph picked up the dart and handed it to Donny, with Leo limp in his arms, groaning.

"We're out of here." Donny said, pressing a button.

A split second later the battle shell was there and they began to back away.

"No! Stop them!" Baxter demanded, but it was too late, they were gone. "Find them!"

Raph laid Leo down on the infirmary bed inside the battle shell as Donny drove them further away from the battle.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mikey asked, watching Raph as he put Leo on the bed.

Raph shrugged, "Depends wot's in 'da dart."

Donny pulled into the garage of the house above the lair, that April and Casey had bought, and sometimes slept. Mikey and Donny carried Leo into the lair as Raph set up the infirmary bed. Leo had fallen asleep by now.

"My sons, what happened?" Splinter asked.

"Leo got hit with a dart; we're not sure what's in it though." Donny replied, staring at the dart in his hands.

"Umm… Donny?!" Raph yelled.

Donny entered the room and gasped, dropping the dart to the ground, which shattered to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Mikey sat next to his oldest brother's bed, waiting for him to wake up. He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Donny.

"Go to bed Mikey." He whispered, sitting next to him.

Mikey shook his head, "I'm fine."

Donny laughed quietly, "Says you… Come on, if he wakes up I'll go wake you."

Mikey shook his head, "You need to sleep to anyways."

"True." Donny shrugged, "You sleep first, then I'll sleep second, deal?"

Mikey sighed, "Deal, you'll wake me up straight away, right?" Donny nodded. "Fine." Mikey groaned slightly, leaving the room and heading to his own. It'd been a month and Leo still hasn't woken up, which he can understand with all this that's happened he's probably just exhausted, at least that's what Donny said.

Donny chuckled softly then turned and looked at his sleeping brother, wondering how he'd react when he found out. He sighed and held Leo's hand tightly.

"Please wake up." He whispered, "Just wake up, please."

Mikey woke up after sleeping through the entire night. He got out of bed sleepily and headed down to the infirmary were Splinter was sitting next to Leo on a rocking chair_, he must've made Donny go eat something or sleep_. Mikey figured

"Good morning Michelangelo." He greeted.

"Morning sensei." Mikey bowed in respect before sitting next to the infirmary bed. "Has he woken up yet?"

"I'm afraid not." Splinter sighed.

Michelangelo nodded, then leaned his head against the bed. "He'll be waking up soon though, right?" He asked hopefully.

"I hope so." Splinter replied, placing his hands over Leo's and squeezing it a little.

Mikey yawned and slowly fell back asleep.

**Mikey's POV**

I was woken up by my oldest brother's scream. I peeped up over the bed to see Leo staring at his five fingers, Donny sitting next to him.

"Well… when you hit with the dart, it turns out that it was full of modified mutagen. It's hard to say what exactly happened since we don't fully understand mutagen, yet. But my guess is that it reacted with your already mutated blood and well… turned you into a human, basically." Donny explained.

Raph was in the corner of the room, his shell leaning against the wall and his arms crossed.

Splinter was sitting on the other side of Leo, helping him not fall over, since he's not used to being human his balance is off and stuff.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked.

"Told me what?" Leo asked looking at me.

Raph hit me on the back of the head, "Bone head." He muttered.

"OW! What?! I was only asking."

"Told me what?" Leo repeated.

"Well uhh… err…" Donny stammered before looking to Splinter.

"We will explain later, my son." Splinter said, putting a hand on Leo's leg.

"Got them." April said, making me jump, since I didn't know she was here.

She handed clothes, probably for Leo, to Donny who nodded, "Thanks April."

"No prob, now I'll give you's some err… privacy." She blushed, before leaving the room.

I realized what she meant and scrambled to my feet, "Yeah well, I'll be right out there." I said which made Donny Raph and Leo laugh.

When they were done April and I went back into the room. Leo was now wearing a blue shirt and pyjama pants. I went up next to Donny.

"So uuh… Leo about what we were gonna tell you…" Donny started before looking to Splinter who nodded.

"We have talked with April and Casey… and have decided best that you… go to school." Splinter explained.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Leo asked, looking at Splinter with disbelief.  
Splinter shook his head, "They have gotten a friend of theirs to help you get through it."

April nodded, "She's amazing at coming up with excuses, she knows her way around better than people that have lived here their entire lives, trust me, she's the best one to help you get used to all this." She added.

"She makes delicious cupcakes to." I told him, "All delicious and chocolaty and-OW!" I rubbed the back of my head, "Whaaat? I'm hungry!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Ain't she supposed 'ta be 'ere now?"

April looked at the clock, "Yeap. Three. Two annnd-"

"You called?" Asked a girl from the door.

Her long black hair was done up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white and blue striped shirt, denim shorts and had a yellow flower in her hair with her hair tie.

"Hey Sophia, we were just talking about you." April smiled.

Sophia nodded, "I know." She went over and looked at Leo, "Finally you're awake, I hate waiting, it's so damn boring!" before sitting next to me.

"Any more questions Leo?" Donny asked.

"Where do I start?" Leo mumbled.

"How about the beginning?" Sophia suggested.

"We already told him that." Donny said.  
Sophia shrugged, "I wasn't here for that, remember?"

"Soo um, when will I be starting school?" Leo asked.

"As soon as you get your balance back and can walk without limping and stuff." Sophia told him.

**Ok, sorry but I'm stuck here, sorry it's taken so long but I don't know what to do after this part so I decided that I'll just start a new chapter. PLZ review and tell me your thoughts? Sorry the other chapter was so short, sorry this one wasn't as long as it was originally going to be, sorry for any mistakes but yeah. :P Hopefully the next one will be up sooner, I'll start it now.  
Ps. Reviews motivate me to finish sooner, I don't know why, probably because it shows me that people want a new chapter or something, anyways PLZ review and the next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this isn't very good, I'm not too good at Raph POV's, well in my opinion anyways. :P**

**Thx to anyone who reviews, it helps me keep motivated as I said, so just yeah, even if you just say 'pizza' **

_**Chapter 3**_

**Raph's POV**

I stood leaning my shell against the wall as April, Splinter, Sophia, Mikey and Donny answered Leo's questions. Finally it was over, and Splinter said that we should leave him to rest.

"See ya Leo." I murmured as I left the room.

"See ya." He mumbled as he fell back asleep.

When I left the door open a crack a turned to see Mikey begging Sophia to make cupcakes.  
I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of the head, "Quit it." Before heading over to the lounge and grabbing the remote.

"Yoink." Mikey chirped as he ran past and grabbed the remote from my hands.

"MIKEY!" I yelled as I ran past him, "You're askin' for it Mikey!"

Donny put out his leg and tripped over Mikey, then I tripped over Mikey. Donny grabbed the remote and went over to the lounge and sat down, and began flicking channels.

"Ya gonna regret that, Donny!" I yelled.

"Cupcakes are ready." Sophia called out, carrying a bunch of chocolate cup cakes with newly made chocolate icing.

"Sweet!" Mikey laughed, heading for the cupcakes.

April, Sophia and Mikey began to eat them, and I joined them. Donny came in, looking at the freshly baked cupcakes, "Can I have one?" He asked.

I smirked as an idea came into my head, "Only if ya give me 'da remote."

"That's not fair!" Donny whined.

I shrugged and grabbed another cupcake, "Guess ya ain't hungry then."

"Fiiiiiiine." Donny groaned, passing me the remote.

I smirked and handed him one of the freshly baked cupcakes.

…

As Mikey reached for the last one I glanced at the infirmary door before looking back to Mikey and smacking his hand away.

"Ouch! Whaaat?" Mikey asked, pouting.

"Leo ain't had any." I shrugged, trying not to sound like I really cared.

A broad smile spread across Mikey's face, "Softy."

"Am not." I growled.

"Are to."

"Are not!" I snarled.

"Ok, ok, geez." Mikey said, putting his hands up in defence, "Well, ere' ya go." He smirked, handing me the cupcake and taking the remote from me, then headed towards the lounge with the remote while licking the plate clean.

"That ain't what I meant." I snapped.

Donny handed me a clean plate that he had got from the cupboard, "Just wake him up, he's already slept for a month, I don't think he really needs that much more."

I sighed in defeat and headed to the infirmary, shutting the door behind me. I went over to the bed Leo was on and placed the plate down on the bedside table. I gently shook his shoulder, causing him to wake up and stare at me with confusion.

"Sophia made some chocolate cupcakes, thout dat ya might want one." I explained.

He nodded, "Sure, why not." He mumbled, trying to sit up but failing to even get his head two centimetres off the pillow.

I wanted to laugh, but decided not to, by the look on his face he obviously wasn't getting amusement out of this, so instead I just helped him sit up.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

I handed him the plate and ruffled his raven black hair before leaving the room and heading to the lounge, snatching the TV remote from Mikey and changing it to the show I wanted to watch.

"Heeey!" Mikey whined.

"Too bad." I snapped looking him dead in the eye.

He sighed and turned to watch the show and grimaced before heading off, "Donny!" He cooed.

I smirked and continued watching my, what Mikey calls 'disturbing,' show.

**Mikey's POV**

"Donny!" I cooed, walking away from Raph's _very_ disturbing show.

I peeped inside Donny's lab office type thing, that's next to his room. He was dawdling over some documents, skimming through the text as far as I can tell.

"Hey Donny." I smiled.

He turned his head and smiled, "Hey Mike."

"Mikey it's MikEY." I corrected.

Donny laughed and turned back to what he was doing so I, being me, walked up behind him.

"What'cha doin?" I asked.

"Reading." Donny replied, trying to cover what he was doing, obviously wanting me to leave.

"Reading what?" I questioned, trying to read the writing on the screen.

"Nothing." He snapped, getting agitated.

"Show me?!" I whined.

He sighed, knowing that I wasn't gonna leave until he showed me what I wanted to see. I began reading the writing. When I finished I looked at him, "Right, and this means what?" I asked.

"It's just stuff about fixing the remote, you know, when we break it." He shrugged before he started reading.

I nodded and sighed, what to do now? Raph's busy watching his disgusting show, Donny's reading and Leo's sleeping. Maybe I should train. Wait?! Did I just say that?! Wow, I _am_ bored…

I sighed again and went to my room and grabbed one of my comics and began reading it.

I don't know how long I've been up here, but I _swear_ I've read _all_ my comics at least _twenty_ times _each_! For me, that's saying a lot, just in case you didn't know.

"I'm back!" Sophia yelled from downstairs, probably still at the entrance.

When she first started coming, we told her to shout or something, since she kept being so quiet, she was even able to sneak up on Splinter!

I smiled and went downstairs, "Hey, what' cha been up to?" I questioned.

She shrugged, "Not much really. Just been walking around with my friends talking, got some milkshakes and that but yeah, not much. What about you?"

"Been reading comics." I answered. "So where'd you go before? I mean one moment you were there eating the cupcakes with us, the next you were just like 'POOF' and gone."

She laughed, "Jamie texted me, told me that him and some others were hanging out, so I went and joined them."

"Whose Jamie?" I questioned.

"Jeez, you don't stop, do you?" She laughed, "Jamie's my boyfriend." She told me before heading to the kitchen as I began making kissing noises. "Oh, grow up." She snapped, still laughing though.

**Ok, this chapter was just a kind of filler before I skipped to the next scene, which is *drum beat plz* where Leonardo goes to school! Well, hope yous are enjoying this, PLZ PLZ PLZ review, it helps me update quicker! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY for the wait! My internet is working and hopefully it stays that way! Please enjoy this chapter, and review! **

**( Ps. I have edited the 1****st**** chapter, slightly **** )  
**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Leo's POV**

I slowly did my kata's, trying to get used to being human, and I'm finally getting there. I don't need help getting out of bed; I can hold things without dropping/breaking them, etc. This is all good, except that means that I'll be going to High School soon, Sophia says it'll be roughly three days or so and we'll see how I'm going then. I'm pretty nervous to be honest, I know how some people can be, I mean yeah I know I'll be fine, they can't hurt me and their words can't get to me, but still… There's other ways than that to bully. Hopefully I won't be experiencing that any time soon.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my katas, focusing on my breath and my accuracy, until, none other than Mikey, came into the practice room.

"Hey." He said, waving.

"Hey." I replied

"Wanna play video games or something?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Can't you ask Raph or Don?" I questioned.

He sighed and shook his head, "No point. They haven't wanted to for like, _ages_."

I put my katanas into the special box that Sophia had gotten me, since I won't be able to carry my weapons with me, not yet any ways.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

He looked up at me looking unsure, "Really?"

"Really." I laughed as I headed towards him.

"YES!" He exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air excitedly.

"So what game?" I laughed.

"Uhh, whata bout… Mario Cart?" He said.

I shrugged, "Up to you."

We walked over to the lounge room and Mikey picked up two controllers and handed me one. I sat on the lounge as he set up the game. He sat next to me, practically shaking with excitement. I rolled my eyes and looked to the screen.

"Wot ya's up ta?" Raph asked coming up from behind us.

"Playing Mario Cart, wanna play?" Mikey replied.

"Nah." Raph said, shaking his head.

"What? Scared of losing?" I teased.

"No!" He scowled.

"Prove it." I smirked, holding out a remote.

"I will." Raph snapped, taking the remote and sitting on the ground in front of Mikey and me.

Mikey held up his thumb to me and I laughed, shaking my head as Raph chose his character and we began playing.

Mikey won every time, I came second two times, still finding it hard to use my five fingers, while Raph came second over nine times. Donny had started playing and tied with Raph two times, then coming third the other nine times. Sophia had set herself on the recliner and watched us play the game.

"My sons, it is time for your training." Splinter stated from behind the lounge.

So that was the end of that, we all headed off to the dojo, stiff from sitting down for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Umm, so to FanO'theNinja121, I know that the last chapter wasn't school like I said it would be, but if I didn't post the chapter I wouldn't have posted until like a month or something, so my apologies… This chapters setting up the scene for before high school, HOPEFULLY the next chapter WILL have Leo going to school! PLZ review?!**

**Disclaimer**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Leo's POV**

Training was over, for me anyways. I'm still not allowed to do full training sessions, since it could be bad for me if the modified mutagen is still modifying my insides and Donny didn't notice it or something. That fact alone scares me. My body might be changing from the insides from one species to another, not exactly comforting information.

Sophia was setting herself at the table with three of her '_famous'_ cupcakes as Mikey called them, "Hey." She said before taking a bite from one and throwing a different one to me, which I caught.

"Hey." I replied before sitting in front of the TV with the cupcake, turned it on and began eating the cupcake.

Mikey plopped down next to me, "Dude that is _so_ unfair!" he whined.

"What?" I asked.

"While we're training you get to eat one of Sophie's famous cupcakes!" He complained.

I looked down at my hand and realised there was a bit of the chocolaty icing. I reached over to the table and grabbed a tissue to rub off the icing. Before throwing it, landing perfectly in the bin. I saw Sophie watch me from the corner of the eye with satisfaction. 'Shell…' Well, I guess I was going to have to go to high school sometime, I can't just keep pretending not to be ready. I guess…

"Hello?" Sophie asked as she answered her phone. "Yeah and?!" "EEW! GROSS!" She exclaimed before hanging up.

"Who was that?!" Mikey asked.

"Nobody, just my friend being her disgusting self." Sophie muttered.

"What'd she say?" Mikey asked.

Sophie shrugged, "Girl stuff."

Mikey pouted and continued watching TV. He didn't like 'girl stuff.' Probably because Sophie won't tell him what it is. It's annoying for me, because Mikey keeps telling me to find out what it is.

"Time for a walk." Sophie stated as she stared at the clock. I felt myself sink into the lounge. "C'mon Leo, up!" She demanded.

I groaned and stood up, seeing Mikey's face sadden a little as I did. Mikey's not taking me having to leave the lair every few hours easily. I'll eventually have to stay with April or someone, since me sleeping here in the sewers isn't exactly good for my health and Mikey… Mikey's like I said… Not taking it well…

"See ya later Leo…" Mikey smiled weakly.

"See ya Mikey." I replied as I followed Sophia outside, feeling my stomach churn, which it's been doing for a while now.

We stepped out of the elevator that took us to ground level, out of the sewers. We were in the shed that was close to the 'house,' but not too close, just in case something happened or whatever.

Sophia took a deep breathe of the clean, fresh air, "No offence, but I _defiantly_ rather it up here." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up to her, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, keeping them out of the cold. We walked in silence for a while, without any direction, or any place to go.

About five minutes later we heard somebody calling out Sophia's name, so we turned around and saw a girl with short red hair and dark forest green eyes, wearing black pants, a white shirt with a pink jumper over it.

"Sophia! Wait up!"

"Hey Ruby!" Sophia called, waving.

"Seriously Sophia, I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened to keeping your phone on?! I mean-" She paused as she saw me.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Ruby, Leonardo. Leonardo, Ruby."

"Hey." Ruby smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

"My phones broken, remember?!" Sophia told her.

"Oh, yeah. When's it gonna be fixed?! Seriously, I am so _sick_ of looking everywhere for you!" Ruby scolded.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Sophia replied.

"Speaking of which, where on Earth _were_ you?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah… I guess so… I was just hoping you'd tell me, oh well." Ruby shrugged, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, if I'm not home soon, I'll be grounded for _another_ month! See ya!" before she sprinted off.

"Weren't you on your phone before?" I asked.

"Kinda… Long story really." Sophia shrugged, "So anyways, about high school…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"It's probably about time you start, you know, going." She stated.

I sighed and nodded.

"And well…" She took a deep breath before continuing, "Y-You should probably move into the house thingy…"

As she spoke, I felt my heart drop. I'm definitely not ready for all this change. Yeah, I can handle monsters, portals, magical crystals, living in the sewers and that, but this is different. I'm not a mutant turtle, I'm a human. A 'normal' teenaged boy.

"I'm sorry Leo, but if you don't soon you're going to get sick. Really sick, which isn't very good considering that your blood might still be mutating and all."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"You'll be fine." Sophia told me  
"It's not me I'm worried about." I replied.

"They'll be fine, Leo." She said sternly, "By the way, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I lied.

The look on her face made it obvious she didn't believe me, despite her reluctant nodding.

We arrived back about an hour later.

"Hey Leo!" Mikey chirrped.

"Hey Mike." I smirked.

"Mike EY it's Mike EY!" He pouted, damn he hates being called 'Mike' more than Raph hates being called 'Raphie,' which is saying something.

"Hey Mike EY." I said teasingly.

He poked out his tounge and childishly crossed his arms, while I just rolled my eyes.

Sophia had walked over to Splinter and said something, and by the look Splinter had on his face it was obvious what. High School…


	6. Chapter 6: 12

**(SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!)**

**Hey so umm, I got my laptop back as of late, so the chapters will be WAY more frequent, only thing is Chapter 6 has already been started on my Cp, so I'll put it into two parts :P**

**Also, I FINALLY got Leonardo going to high school! Don't believe me? Read For yourself! :D**

**Step 1. Read. Step 2. Enjoy. Step 3. REVIEW PLEASE?! :D Step 4. Sheesh, I dunno, you'll probably skip step three anyways so yeah XP**

**Disclaimer: Wait a minute!? Nope, still don't own them sadly **** Well, I guess I'm fine with fanfics anyways :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**High School Part 1/2**_

**Mikey's POV**

I shot up from his sleep, I took in deep breathes and let them out as I tried to calm myself down. Eventually I did, and slipped out of bed. I tip toed out of my room, I know nobody is asleep, otherwise there'd be snoring. I glanced over at Leo's bedroom door, well his ex-bedroom door. Leo's starting school in the morning so he's gone to stay with April, Casey and Sophia tonight. I sighed, normally after a nightmare I went to Leo, but I can't do that now.

I could go to Raph, but he doesn't always let me stay with him, especially when he's in a bad mood. So right now wouldn't be the 'best' time.

There's also Donny, but he's not too good with the whole 'nightmare' thing. He talks about all the logical things that says it's just a dream, but I don't know that when I'm _in_ the nightmare.

So I guess that leaves Splinter. There's nothing wrong with going to Splinter, I mean he _is_ our dad. It's just that I like to sleep with Leo after nightmares, oh well…

I closed the door behind me and headed downstairs, to Splinters room. I got to his door and softly knocked on it.

"Come in, my son."

I edged the door open and went over to master Splinter, who was crossed legged in the corner. He was probably trying to distract himself or something.

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and a quiet sob escaped my throat.

"Shh…" He whispered quietly, gently rubbing my shell.

I felt my eyelids growing heavy as sleep caught up to me, so I stayed in his lap and dozed off.

Normal POV

"C'mon! Up!" Sophia snapped angrily.

Leo groaned and slowly sat up, "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He looked around the room, "what time is it?!"

"7am, we have an hour to get ready and half an hour to get to school." Sophia said, throwing clothes at him.

"Right… school…" Leo muttered.

Sophia hummed in affirmation before heading off to the room she had slept in to get changed.

When she left, Leo looked at the clothes she had chucked at him. A light green shirt and dark blue jeans. He held the shirt in his hands, fiddling with it in between his fingers, the shade of green was close to the colour his skin used to be. He sighed and began getting changed.

…

"Bye April and Case!" Sophia called out as Leo and herself exited the house.

"Bye!" April and Casey called back.

…

Leo's POV

Sophia and I talked pretty much the whole way here. The school probably couldn't get any bigger! Some kids are running around, some are just standing around, etc.

"Yo, Sof!"

We both turned around. A dude wearing a pair of old jeans and a white shirt came up. He has short black hair and blue eyes, just like Sophia, except she has long hair. Some people probably thought they were related at first glance, taking a few seconds to realise they weren't.

"Hey Jamie" Sophia smiled, giving him a hug, "Jamie, Leo. Leonardo, my boyfriend: Jamie"

We shook hands before he gave Sophia a questioning look, "His one of my friends distant family, I promised to show him around and stuff." She explained.

The bell went and Jamie gave her a quick kiss on the head before running off to his class.

"C'mon, we haft to go to the office." Sophia said.

I nodded and followed her to a building.

…

We had been to the office and Sophia had headed to her classroom after showing me to mine. My first class is maths with a 'Mrs Kalties.'

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, she was wearing a black singlet and dark grey, tight pants with high heels about an inch high off the ground.

"Morning class" She smiled.

"Morning Mrs Kalties" the class said in unison in a stretched, dull tone.

…

It was finally lunch break, I am _so_ _sick_ of sitting in a classroom, getting up, going to my locker and then going to _another_ classroom!

"Hey Leo" Sophia chirped.

"Hey" I replied, closing my locker, which was a baby green colour, just like all the other ones.

"You coming?" She asked, for the _millionth_ time.

"I don't think I've got a choice really." I muttered.

"Well you'd be guessing right." She smirked, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me off.

We got outside to a table where there were a bunch of kids, I recognised Jamie, but I had no clue who the others were, though I'm guessing they're Sophia's friends.

"Hey guys, this Leonardo, Leo for short." She said quickly, pointing to me.

"That's Lalisia, but she's just called Coco." Sophia pointed to a girl with soft-brown hair and hazelnut-coloured eyes.

"Rem, but he's called Rex." She then pointed to a guy with bright orange hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sally, Allia, Gorgo, Ben and Hamel." She finished.

(Sally (Girl: long blonde hair and bright green eyes.)

(Allia (Girl: shoulder length red hair and golden-hazel eyes. )

(Gorgo (Boy: slightly curled light brown hair and dark brown eyes.)

(Ben (Boy: Black hair and violet eyes.)

(Hamel (Boy: Blonde, shaggy shoulder-length hair. Bright-violet eyes.)

"Hey." Sally and Allia said brightly in unison, before giggling.

"Hi." Gorgo, ben and Hamel waved.

"Hi zere." Coco smiled.

Rex nodded and smiled, and Jamie waved. Sophia sat next to Jamie and gave him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She took off her back pack she's always carrying around with her and pulled out two sandwiches throwing one to me, "Catch."

She unwrapped hers and peeked inside, "Damn Donny!" She muttered, staring at the jam, "I friggen told him to put more jam in my sandwiches!"

"Just consider yourself lucky you don't have to do your own sandwich. My mum stopped making mine _years_ ago." Gorgo sighed sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Step 1. COMPLETE!**

**Step 2. PLEASE review?! It's what I thrive for; ways to improve, ideas, how uch you like it, even if it's just the word 'pizza.' C'mon, make my day? :D**

**Step 3. Woah! Slow your horses! We're not even completely finished with chapter 6 yet! :P**

**- School is about to start again, so yeah, but a review or two might get me typing 'wink wink' ;D**


End file.
